The Rising Of Sword and Sheild Hero
by Sagar Kumar1
Summary: A crossover Fanfic of Iwatani Naofumi and Kirito and his Friends as he is summoned along with his friends from Underworld (Asuna, Suguha, Asada Shino, Alice, Yui , Konno Yuki, Rika, Keiko,Tiese and Ronie). Because of mass summoning of heroes, few of summoners died. And How Kirito refused to accept help from the king and Advised Naofumi to escape from the evil of the king.
1. prologue

A crossover Fanfic of Iwatani Naofumi and Kirito and his Friends as he is summoned along with his friends from Underworld (Asuna, Suguha, Asada Shino, Alice, Yui , Konno Yuki, Rika, Keiko,Tiese and Ronie). Because of mass summoning of heroes, few of summoners died. And How Kirito refused to accept help from the king and Advised Naofumi to escape from the evil of the king.


	2. Summoning Heroes

To people Heroes are the hope of salvation. They are even called Gods because of their exceptional powers. However when waves hit them with ultimate calamities of monsters. What should they do. By summoning them individually, you can maintain the balance of space and time.

However melromarc want to hold themselves as absolute, so when they found the opportunity, they summoned all the four heroes at once, when their queen was absent due to her political work.

However that was their biggest mistake, fate, curse or maybe a blessing. They didn't know. But few people were drastically become aware of one person because his story is a fiction in their own world.

[Note: In this AU of SAO, all the girls received a special Dive in machine by Rath to enter in the system of Underworld in order to save Kirito and Alice.However at the time of rescue of Alice, she didn't manage to reach to altar at Time, and due to fluctlight acceleration, all the girls who dived in underworld were stucked there for almost 200 years. Results were not what they have expected and Kirito copied soul who was still stuck in cluster of cube were used as medium by Higa who did it with Real kirito permission, however the boy who was a copy also realised what had happened and decided that he will replace Alice place and complete what his friends put their lives for. He became the result of what Rath was aiming for but this did not brought smile for Kikouka, Higa and Rinko. These young teenagers will lose their life and even if they managed to wake up, they will be almost 200 years old mentally. However when Asuna said as message, it will be alright for them and thank you, Rinko and Kikouka cursed their lack of awareness which caused all of their Death after an hour which they believed was caused by STL acceleration done by the enemy soldiers. However with the last hope Of Kirito copied fluctlight they achieved the success of this project and then clone Kirito lived his life as AI and attended various seminars with Dr. Ringo. Kikouka was forced to shut Down the Underworld later but what they didn't know that a new Adventure was waiting for Kirito and his friends they have to overcome yet.]

The aftermath of Alicization put a bad one one kirito and his friends.

Asuna, Konno Yuuki, Leafa (Suguha), Lisbeth(Rika), Silica(Keiko), Sinon(Asada Shino), Alice, Tiese, Ronie and Yui. They were spending their time in a lounge of underworld since recovery of Soul Translator will take time, approximately 200 years time of underworld in STL. They are living a fulfiling life as a family and kirito as a Husband of 9 girls in Underworld and a father of a single girl named Yui.

It was not an easy start for them since they lost many of their friends in Underworld. And overcoming threat of attack from demon world. Most of things were in chaos. However to put salt in it, everyone who participated in this choas had to live at least 200 year of their lifespan. But with so many of kirito friends, instead of choosing Asuna alone, on Asuna and Yui suggestion he married all of them and also took responsibilty for Alice, Ronie her junior who confessed her feelings for him and finally Tiese, who decided to move forward with eugeo death and look after the person who saved this world. Eventually it is difficult for her, but she was starting to feel for him, even though she hadn't done any echii stuff with him. Things were going smoothly for them.

Untill they all were having dinner suddenly kirito was surrounded with magical circle on floor, Asuna and Alice caught him but it was still dragging him, overwhelmed by this, everyone give support to each other and become like a chain line for both of the girls, but it ended up dragging all of them in it, and when they woke up, they were at chamber of hall. People who summoned them were amazed at this in hall, but their focus was more on sword and shield carrying person.

Shield because they never intend to summon him, but sword because of the glint of anger. He killed their 10 summoners just to summon him, but outstanding result was he was with 10 girls which was an enviable situation for every men but when they tried to surround the girls, kirito drew his sword without knowing and warned them to stay away from his wives. And then they came to realise that he was a married person, the person became calm and told him that they have summoned them to fight the catastrophe known as waves and save their world.

Spear and Bow were arguing with the speaker, Kirito, Asuna, Suguha and Yuuki realised that they are in Melromarc, same light novel which was known to them as Rising of the Shield Hero. Kirito realised what does this means and what is about to happen to Shield Guy.

As he was thinking, Aultcry the King introduced himself to them and asked them to protect them from waves calamity. And when he asked for introduction.

Spear Hero: Motoyasu Kitamura, 17, High School student.

Bow Hero: Itsuki, High school, 16.

King looked at sword but he was not answering. He asked, Sword Hero, what is your name. He stayed silent and then spoke: Before i tell my name, I want to know your name. He turned toward the Shield Guy, he was a bit surprised but

He said: My name is Iwatani Naofumi, 20, High School Graduate.

Hearing that Kirito said:

Sword Hero, Name is Kirigaya Kazuto, 17, Prime Swordsman, and leaving my daughter Kirigaya Yui, they all are my wife, and thus they started introduce themselves.

Kirigaya Yuuki Asuna, 18, Prime Sword Diva, Stacia.

Kirigaya Suguha, 16, Prime Sword Maiden, Leafa.

Kirigaya Alice Zuberg,16, Prime Integrity Knight Synthesis Thirty One, Holy/ Earth Element Style .

Kirigaya Asada Shino, 16, Prime Archery Diva, Sinon.

Kirigaya Konno Yuuki, 16, Prime Sword Maiden, Zekken.

Kirigaya Shinozaki Rika, 16, Prime Mace Maiden and Prime Blacksmith, Elisabeth.

Kirigaya Ayane Keiko, 14, Prime Dagger Maiden, Silica.

Kirigaya Ronnie Arabel, 16, Master Integrity Knight Synthesis Thirty Six, Dark/Water Element Style.

Kirigaya Tiese, 16, Master Integrity Knight Synthesis Thirty Five, Holy/Water Element Style .

Most of them were surprised at their Introduction more specifically their Title and Age. If they hear it properly then they are almost Hero in their world and all Sword Hero wives are top class Warrior. Two of them are Diva Class, 4 of them are Maiden Class and three of them are Integrity Knight class except Blonde one is Prime in Rank.

As the story progressed onwards, the king further told them about the waves and asked them that he is willing to reward them as they stop these waves. And thus, he will also provide companion to them, However Kazuto refused saying that he is already enough with Wives and there is no need for more companion for him. He asked that instead of giving him companion, give him a amount sufficient enough for his family. King tried to argue that he is young and not aware of this new world, kirito said that he had fought with Demon Empress of his world and he capable Swordsman in his world. He can use map to travel across this world just like others.

With a reluctant sigh, King forfeited and Decided to give him the highest amount of silvers of 900 silver coins and others received 500 silver coins and few of the party members. However all these companion were quite envious of Sword Hero Party, but Kirito was glad that all of his wife came along with him in this world. If he was alone, he might have suffered from loneliness and killed himself, but at least now he can live his life here.

But his Concern raised when he saw Iwatani Naofumi. He was aware of his cruel fate, but he decided he will do something about it later onwards. If he unwillingly changed Naofumi History then he will never reach to Raphtalia. That is why he decided to stay low and Decided to Discuss with his Wives and Also about Naofumi. Because as old it may be, A sword is highly compatible with Shield and he will never follow the path Ren had Taken and will also look out for waves along with him and his wives.

To Be Contd...


End file.
